the biography of my charector
by GoldDawn
Summary: this is where you will learn about my avatar like where I'm from, who I am, and how I joined fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

I was just a little girl when he left, the one that thought me everything I know. But I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Gold Dawn I use script magic. My father thought me, but he died when I was 7.

I look around my room then at my mirror, I have blue, long, flowing hair, wide blue eyes, and I am wearing a short blue dress. I feel like something was wrong so I look around again I have a bed in the corner across from big, double, oak doors, next to my bed is a tall floor to ceiling window, and a large walk in closet to the right of the doors. Then I notice the doors are slightly ajar. As I walk closer I hear the hushed voice of a girl and stop.

She says" Natsu we need to keep quiet we can't mess this up master is counting on us"

Then the boy who I assume is Natsu says "I know but it would be so much easier just to walk in and take her down"

I suddenly jerk open the door and say "take who down"

When they both scream I chuckle at their faces.

Natsu says "I… hu….well... We were just"

I cross my arms and say "stalker much"

The girl freaks out shaking her hand and says "what we weren't stalking you"

I just stand there

Then Natsu says "Lucy we should run"

I summon two walls blocking them in

I say "first answer this why are you spying on me and I'd better like your answer"

Lucy says "we got a request to watch you and learn more about you"

I say "I should have seen this coming, come inside"

I summons a table across the room from my bed grabbed a drink from my walk-in closet that served as a mini kitchen and sat down at the table and sigh and with a gesture from my hand invited them to sit down and suddenly a girl in a silver chest plate and skirt and a boy with no shirt on barge in and I sigh again.

Then I say" I hope these are friends of yours"

Natsu says" yes this is Erza and Gray don't worry guys it seems we had it all wrong"

Erza then says" then why did her black panther attack us"

I say" you met Guinevere you didn't hurt him did you"

Erza smiles and says" don't worry about her she'll be fine"

I say "good"

Erza says "so why do we have this wrong?"

I say "because the man that sent you that request is the bad guy not me he's been targeting my family for a while I'm the only one left. Guinevere!"

I drop a figuring to the ground and a great Black Panther come running when he reaches the statue he turns to black mist and disappears then I pick the statue

I notice there confused looks and explain "Guinevere is a magical creature from the astral plains and a great companion of mine"

Erza says with a smile "of course I can sense the bonds between the two of you"

I nod

I say "If you trust me I would like to join you"

Lucy says "we can talk to the master about it"

My head jerks towards the door and I whisper "Guinevere"

Dark mist flows from the statue and takes the form of the big cat and I drape my arm over him to feel heart beet and muscle feeling that it was slow and relaxed, relaxed me and I sent him to go to the door the other just watching in silence

A high pitched voice says "hey let me go"

Natsu says "happy is that you"

"Aye sir"

Natsu says to me "it's my best friend he's on our side"

I just nod and call Guinevere back to me

I say to happy "my apologies"

Happy says "it's fine wait isn't that the girl were supposed to be watching"


	2. Chapter 2

"The man that sent you, have seen him?" I ask

Erza replies "yes".

I stare outside thinking and thinking hard not sure if I want to find him,

I then ask "how much was he willing to pay?"

Lucy responds "1,050 jewels".

I chuckle to myself and sip my drink saying "nice to see what I go for these days, I should tell my story... it all started 15 years ago the house was under attack I was only 5 so I don't remember much but my mom died I remember that. When I had seen my dad's combat magic I wanted to learn-".

"What's combat magic," Natsu asks.

I just glared at him for interrupting my story "you will learn in time".

"So he taught me, I had already learned script magic from my mom," I continued, "it took me 2 years to learn it, but I still hadn't mastered it and that fact was proven when there was another attack, but this time my father didn't make it. The rage filled me as I took down many enemies but by then there was no way for me to save my father in his will he left me Guinevere."

"You still haven't explained what combat magic is," Natsu rudely interrupts again.

"Would you be quiet and let me finish!" I yell but then get very quiet again and continue "so I continued my training in his honor in hope that someday I could avenge him with Guinevere by my side I became strong, now I can summon a shield, summon an avatar, summon a sword, I can use dragon aspect, and I'm overall a decent swords fighter"

"What's an avatar" Natsu interrupts again.

This time instead of saying something I look around and walk to the middle of my room and begin to float in midair as a giant transparent dragon forms around me.

"This is an avatar and you ask a lot of questions, it takes up a lot of energy but it makes me stronger and protects me for a little while" I answer.

"One more question what's dragon aspect" he asks again

My avatar disappears and I float to the ground then I say "dragon aspect" and my body glows and a slightly transparent shell appears on my arms

"It's a spell that boast most of my stats including speed, strength, and resistance" I reply.

I sit back down dragon aspect still active and continue my story "there was another attack 9 years ago in an attempt to kill me but they got over confident they didn't even know about Guinevere they only sent 15 men thinking I was too young to be able to defeat them" I chuckle "man were they wrong"

"You seem to be sure of you skill" Erza said

"I've survived this long have I not" I reply


End file.
